It's always been you
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Rin's jealousy of Makoto leads to an argument. How is Haruka going to react? By doing something cute and showing him his love, of course.


A/N: Another fic writen off to a prompt, hope you'll like it ^u^

* * *

It was a late Friday afternoon when Rin slowly walked past the huge torii gate, manoeuvring between the closely sitting houses. A lazy half smirk played on his lips at the thought of spending the whole night with Haru. Getting together was much harder these days with their schedules packed with practice for the upcoming tournament, but tonight they had all the time they needed.

And Rin could hardly wait to put his hands on his boyfriend. His mood was improving bit by bit throughout the day, to the point of scaring his teammates with random smiles. Now it was reaching the peak, the excitement coursing through him intensifying enough to want him to skip in joy.

The sun went down a while before, shrouding the world in darkness, only the street lamps lighting his way. Turning left, he finally got to Haruka's door. As always, Rin walked past it, making his way around the house and entering through the back.

'Haru?' he called out, trying to pinpoint the other's location by his voice.

There was nothing but silence to answer him. _Weird_, Rin thought, his brow furrowing in worry. It wasn't like him to miss one of their dates.

He quickly checked the bathroom, the place where he'd find him almost every time, but there was no sign of anyone being there at all. With an even more worried frown, he moved from room to room, checking for his boyfriend. It was more than strange, more than unusual for Haruka to be out at this time. Especially when he knew that Rin was coming over.

Before going up the stairs, he had one more room to check. Pushing open the door to the living room, Rin stopped, his heart giving a painful throb against his ribcage. He finally found him. Rin's brow twitched in annoyance, jaw tightened with anger, fists clenched unconsciously.

He could tolerate the close friendship Haruka shared with Makoto, even though to him it often looked like much more than that. His mind had this unnerving habit of supplying him with wild what-ifs, which often lead to stupid misunderstandings. But not this time.

There was nothing to misunderstand, when you looked closer. Rin couldn't even move, he was frozen solid in shock and anger, tinted with a hint of hurt and betrayal. Because there they were, Haru and Makoto, sleeping innocently on the floor, both smiling lightly in their sleep. Haruka's head was propped on Makoto's outstretched arm, his hand placed on the top of Makoto's chest.

It could be seen as innocent by anyone other than him, but Rin was blind with jealousy. Gritting his teeth hard, he stepped further into the room and pushed the door with the full force, making them snap shut with a loud bang. The two bodies on the floor startled out of slumber, looking widely around in search of the noise.

'Rin?' Haruka's husky voice got to his ears, eyes glistening through the fog of sleep. 'What are you doing here?'

'So you forgot I was coming over, huh?'

Oh, he was so angry right now. Angry and hurt. His boyfriend didn't even remember that they had a date. And why was that? Because he was with Makoto… It throbbed painfully right in his chest, but he held it in. He had to clench his fists to stop himself from punching something, or someone.

The look on Haruka's face was enough to tell him that he was right in his assumption. He completely forgot… Rin felt as if stabbed, it hurt too much. He didn't want to be there anymore, he had to get out. His eyes stung at the corners, and he knew that if he didn't leave now, he would break down and cry. Without sparing a glance at the two still on the floor, he opened the door again.

'Have fun then,' he bit out sarcastically, snapping the door shut after himself.

That was enough. He could endure many other situations, irritatingly similar to this one, only because Haru always reassured him that there was nothing more than friendship between him and Makoto. But this was more than enough, more than he was inclined to forgive.

Stomping angrily through the house, he was nearly at the exit, when a hand on his forearm stopped him. Rin shook it off as if burnt and turned his head over the shoulder, a grimace of irritation on his face.

'Where are you going?' Haruka asked, his eyes without any remnants of sleep, bright and alert.

'Home, I'm not needed here,' he snapped, all the emotions inside him spinning out of control. 'Have fun with Makoto.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' and angry note entered Haruka's voice.

Usually Rin loved making him lose his composure, if only ever so slightly. It was his pride, something he had only to himself, something Haru showed only to him, something, that made him special. But now, he wasn't satisfied, he wasn't happy about it. Quite the contrary. His own anger arose, as he faced Haruka.

'You know perfectly well what I mean,' he accused, his voice raised, hands trembling in an effort to regain control. 'If you wanted to break up, you could have done it a bit differently, you know.'

The moment he said it, the overload of emotions gripped him by the throat, chocking the sob that threatened to escape his lips. He quickly turned around to hide his full of hurt eyes, glazed over with tears. He didn't want to cry, damn it all. Not here, not in front of Haruka.

Taking a deep breath, he took a step towards the door. He had to get away.

'What do you mean, break up?' Haruka's voice was quiet, Rin would go as far as to call it fragile and scared, but he couldn't care less at the moment. 'I don't want that. Why did you even think about it?'

'Oh, stop it, Haru,' he snapped, anger making him turn around again. 'You think I don't see how you and Makoto look at each other? How you behave like a married couple?'

Rin's voice broke, but he wasn't sure if it was from the pain that suddenly rose in his chest, or from the overwhelming ire that shook his body. He hated this feeling, the feeling of helplessness, betrayal, jealousy. And he hated the clueless look Haruka was giving him, as if he had no idea what he was talking about.

'Makoto and I are just friends,' Haruka took a step towards him, but Rin moved away. 'We're nothing more than friends, Rin.'

A short bitter laugh escaped Rin's lips. 'How can you even say such a thing after what I've seen just now?' he closed his eyes briefly. It hurt, remembering it was too painful for him. 'I don't share ice cream with my friends, I don't borrow my friends' clothes, I don't eat at my friends' house nearly every day, and most definitely, I don't sleep with my friends,' he bit out, his breath coming in short pants.

Rin would have smirked with satisfaction seeing Haruka's taken aback expression, if only his heart wasn't throbbing painfully in his chest. What was this farce? He had more than enough of it. He endured those feelings far too long. He always believed, always trusted Haru, always told himself he was reading too much into it.

Now he knew, he wasn't. Everything was just as he suspected.

'How long has this been going on?' he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. What if it was from the beginning? From the moment he confessed? It wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't hurt less, that was impossible. If anything, it could only get worse. He was already starting to lose it.

'Rin, calm down,' Haruka's voice was a bit strained, losing its usual calm. 'There's nothing between me and Makoto. It was always you, no one else,' the brunet took a step towards him, his eyes soft and gentle. 'Only you, Rin.'

'And how am I supposed to believe that?' he scowled, looking away. He heard this we're-just-friends bullshit so many times before. The time when it worked was long past, though. 'I'm sick of it, Haru,' he looked hard into those two pools of blue. 'I'm sick of being jealous.'

Haruka's eyes widened noticeably, and Rin felt a bitter smile tug on his lips. What, he didn't know? How could he not know, it was so blatantly obvious...

He had had enough of this, he was hurt enough. Turning around he started walking away, when Haruka's hand stopped him again. Rin was forcefully turned around and slammed against the door.

'Haru! What the-' he was cut off by warm lips covering his mouth and muffling everything he had to say. He expected some wild assault, but the tenderness and pure affection in the kiss left him in confused numbness.

After a while without any response from him, Haruka finally moved away. His blue eyes were darker than Rin has ever seen them. 'I love you, Rin,' Rin closed his eyes, the tears welling up and threatening to fall down his cheeks. 'I need you,' a gentle hand cupped his cheek, raising his bowed head. 'Rin,' Haruka called his name softly, 'look at me.'

He didn't want to. He knew that if he opened his eyes now, the tears would overflow. He didn't want to cry in front of Haru. Not again, not ever again. But the warmth in Haruka's voice, the gentle touch of his hand made him do it nonetheless. His warm tears trailed down his cheeks.

'You're the only one, Rin,' Haruka's warm lips kissed his tears away. 'It has always been you, since we were kids. It's always been you. I love you.'

He couldn't see, his vision blurred with tears. His heart was beating fast, the painful throbbing disappeared somewhere along the way, leaving only uncertainty and want. He wanted to be embraced, to be kissed, to be loved, to forget all of this ever happened. But could he really trust his heart?

Rin took a shaky breath, trying to clear his mind and think. No matter how many times he tried, it didn't work at all. He just wanted…

With a strangled sob, he clung to Haruka, burying his face in the other's neck. His shoulders shook slightly, as all the emotions he's been suppressing finally found the release. He was held close by one of Haruka's arms, his other hand slowly combing through his hair in a soothing motion.

Rin still didn't know if it was the right thing to do, his heart could be wrong. But for now he'd believe in its pull. He'd believe in Haru. He belonged in his arms, after all.

* * *

I have the feeling that I didn't grasp Rin all that well, dunno, I think he's a bit ooc here. What do you think? Reviews, please~?


End file.
